Topsy Turvy Obsession
by XoMissDaisyoX
Summary: It's no secret that Mickie has idolized Trish from day one, that rapidly grew into an unhealthy obsession. Trish has rejected all of Mickie's on-screen and off-screen advances. But that doesn't stop Mickie, one day she hopes to have the love of her life. Will the obsessed fall for the obsessor or will Trish finally be able to put her foot down? It needs to stop but will it ever?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: My imagination is endless and this is a pairing that I have wanted to do for a long time now. This is my second favorite ship of all time with my first being Lita/Trish, that's what got me onto this site in the first place. I never thought of an idea that would do this pairing justice. I could have taken the route that people wrote before, but where's the fun in that? Now I have no idea how long this is going to be, I was originally going to make this a long one-shot but I think four or five shorter parts would be better. Anyways, hope you enjoy part one, see you at the bottom!**

**Pairing: Psycho Mickie/Trish**

**Rating: T that could change at a later time..**

**I only own Daisy sadly and the rest of the characters used belong to WWE and what not.. This is Femslash, did you expect anything else?**

**Trish's POV**

**March 2006..**

"Trish! Trish!" A voice shouted my name that I dreaded hearing, one that always managed to send a shiver down my spine. I couldn't seem to escape this woman even if it was for a couple minutes, not even seconds it seems like. Everywhere I look, everywhere I go backstage, I have this weird sense that a pair of eyes are always on me. This overwhelming sense of paranoia haunts me every second of my life whether it be awake or asleep. She's like a leech that I can't get rid; mainly because I am not mean enough to put my foot down. I get it, the girl's in love with me and I will never return those feelings for her. She's young, and I am hoping that the brunette would grow out of this puppy love. But sadly, what was childish love has grown into an unhealthy obsession that makes me tremble in my core. This wasn't suppose to happen, it was suppose to stay strictly in the storyline. I wouldn't have accepted this if I had known that this was going to happen. I wasn't even the first choice, so does that mean it would have happened to who the storyline was originally pitched for? I wouldn't wish this one even my worst enemy, even if she was formerly my best friend. I can't avoid my obsessor no matter what I do, and it's been like this for months now. With a small sigh escaping me, I turned around to face the brunette with a fake smile across my lips. "There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you!" The manner in which she spoke to me was similar to a parent finding a child after they wandered off in a store. She practically tackled me into an embrace and wrapped her arms around my shoulder so I couldn't get away from her. Did I get the chance to mention how overly affectionate and clingy this woman is? It's super fucking annoying and I don't swear a lot.

"Hey M-Mickie, easy.. easy. I am right here." I remember to speak in a gentle tone as I grabbed her arms and placed them back down to her sides. Those dark brown eyes blinked innocently at me before looking down at her arms. She doesn't understand that I hate being touched or how I hate whenever people invade my personal space uninvited. I wish that I wasn't but there is nothing that I can do about it now. Mickie James was one of RAW's newer divas, coming to the company in October of last year so about five months ago. And instantly she was thrusted into a storyline with myself as my super fan. Now for a rookie I always thought that her acting skills were phenomenal, she played this lovable but creepy character so well. But what I didn't know was, this was who Mickie James truly was. An obsessive psychopath that was hell bent on destroying anything and anyone until she gets whatever she wants. Whenever we did our first segment together, Mickie said something about all the letters she had written me. They were real, I have over a couple hundred letters from this woman. I thought the name was just a coincidence at first, she seemed like a total sweetheart. Boy was I stupid, her name was unique. "What's the matter, Mickie?"

"Oh my god, Trish, I am so happy to see you. I didn't know where you went off too. One second you were talking to Victoria and Ashley over at catering and next second poof, you were gone. I thought something horrible had happened to you." I was surprised that I could understand a single word of what left the young woman's mouth. She was speaking so fast and her hands were moving around just as fast. Wait a second, how in the hell did she know I was talking to Lisa and Ashley at catering? She was stalking me, wasn't she? Honestly, this shouldn't surprise me at this point, it's a daily thing. "I am so glad that you are okay! I missed you!" The brunette bounced hyperactivity up and down as once again the psychopath tried to embrace me but I put my hand up in front of her. "Trish?" Mickie cocked her head once again fluttering those so called innocent eyes of hers. "Something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. Just Mickie, remember, personal space. I need my space." One way ticket away from you would suffice for now but I am not going to say that out loud. This is what happens whenever I am too nice to people, it always comes to bite me in the ass.

"Yeah sorry, I am so sorry Trish. You know how passionate I am, whenever it comes to you. I get carried away, sorry." Passionate would not be the first word that I would use to describe someone like you, Mickie. Lunatic. Psychopath. Those are two more fitting words for what you are. "What are your plans for tonight?" A smile curled across her lips and her hands tucked behind her back almost in a shy demeanor, her hips swaying side to side.

Oh shit, Patricia, you really need to think of something fast and do your very best not to hurt the poor girl's feelings. I am afraid of finding out what she will do if I break her heart. I would rather approach this rationally and allow Mickie's love for me to die down. I am getting married to my boyfriend of fourteen years and my high school sweetheart in a couple months. Mickie knows good and well that I am not sexually interested in women. I have told her so many times. But like my good friend JR says, this woman's elevator doesn't go all the way to the top. "Uh.. I-"

"Great! Can we go out and get a late night dinner after the show? Please please please with a cherry on top and sprinkles.. lots of sprinkles." There she goes again bouncing up and down like a child that has had way too much sugar. "No what you are thinking, Trish, as friends, only friends. The best of friends!"

"Mickie-"

"Oh lookie what we found, the little lovebirds themselves." Another person had joined in with a mocking tone in her voice as my eyes glanced over to see who was walking toward us. I didn't even have to see who it was, I knew them all too well like the back of my hand. At least, I thought I did before she completely changed and not for the better. The most recognizable feature of the woman was the red hair that trailed down her back, the massive tattoo on her shoulder. Sporting her usual Rated R-Superstar shirt, the woman glanced over toward Mickie and back to me before grinning. Amy Dumas better known by her ringname Lita has had quite the attitude change in the past several months. This wasn't the Amy that I knew and all this started after she started the infamous affair with Adam Copeland or Edge. She had been dating Matt Hardy for about six years until he got sidelined with an injury. He outed them and got fired for it. It's all a mess and I feel so bad for Matt; he was head over heels for that woman. I noticed that Lita wasn't alone but it wasn't her boyfriend, no someone just as bad. "Can the all mighty Trish Stratus not be the big heartbreaker and get rid of the annoyance she doesn't want?"

"Wait, Trish, what is she talking about?" Mickie quickly asked with a worried tone in her voice. Fucking hell, I am going to have a massive problem on my hands if I can't keep their mouths shut about the truth. "Who's the annoyance?"

"More like Trash Status if you ask me. She's nothing compared to us." The second woman scoffed as a chuckle escaped her lips, the redhead also chuckled. This woman was the newest Diva to join the roster, having debuted only three months prior. Her name is Daisy Sanders and she hasn't wrestled all that much just yet but she has talent. I had learned recently that the valet of Randy Orton is a second generation wrestler so that ego of hers soars high. It does make sense considering who her mother is. "And we are talking about you, Trish has probably been plotting to get rid of your crazy ass for a long time now." The woman with black and blue hair pointed over toward Mickie, who instantly looked over toward me.

"You're wrong! Both of you are! Right? Aren't they Trish? You don't want to get rid of me, I am your best friend! ...Trish?" Oh great, the brunette looked over toward me with tears filling her eyes as I could only look over at her with saddened eyes. I kind of feel bad, but these two are notorious for starting shit like this. I need to calm her down before she loses it. It might get me the space that I need but.. fuck, I am too nice for this. If anyone is going to let her down and have her finally get it, it's me. I have tried so many times but Mickie won't take the hint.

"Don't listen to them Mickie, you know th-" I tried to speak to the psychotic woman but was instantly cut off by my rival.

"Don't sit here and lie to her, Trish. We are doing you are massive favor here. You should be thanking us." Lita antagonized me as her new best friend chuckled almost menacingly. This wasn't purely a coincidence that they ran into us here. No, they had to have been listening to our conversation before making their presences known. Wouldn't put it past them.

"Trish, would never lie to me! Isn't that right, Trish?" She snarled over at the pair of egotistical assholes before the shorter brunette turned over to face me again. It's not like I want her completely out of my life forever, right? Do I? She's hella obsessive and stalks me on the daily but she likes to believe that her intentions are pure. It's creepy. But can you really be mad at someone for who they fall in love with, is that something we can really control? I need to have another talk with her soon. Trish, you have to put your foot down. It does need to stop, you let it get too far out of your control. "...Trish, they are right, aren't they?"

"Mickie, no I-"

Neither one of them are allowing me to get a single word in to calm the situation down. "You refuse to break the psycho's heart even after all this.. You really are something else, Stratus." Mickie's head snapped over toward Daisy upon hearing the p-word that should never be said around her. The tallest woman strutted over in front of the brunette, who was seconds away from crying. She whimpered as Sanders poked her shoulder lightly. "Mickie, you don't understand. I'll put it bluntly so even you will understand. Trish does not love you, she never will. And the only reason that you are still around is that she pities you."

Tears escaped her glossy eyes and rolled down her cheeks rapidly, they had gotten through to her. It's not that I pity her, no, I just wanted to give her a chance to see if the brunette would change her ways. "I-I can't believe that you would do something like that, Trish! You are my idol. I worshipped you and this is how you are going to me! You're my best friend! I am your best friend..I-I don't get.. Why-" The young brunette crumbled to the floor, sitting down and tucking her knees back toward her chest. She's sobbing uncontrollably now because of something I didn't say. I haven't been able to get a word in the entire time to defend myself. Part of me wants to walk away from all of this but then there is the part that wants to stop her from crying. She doesn't deserve this much.

"Damn Daiz, you made cry. I like it." Lita watched as the black and blue haired woman watched the scene play out in front of her before looking over toward the redhead.

"No I didn't Li, Trish did. I was being thoughtful and relaying the message that Miss Patricia didn't have the balls to say." Once again the pair seemed pleased with their handy work and smirked back over toward me. Oh I can really tell that this is Sable's daughter, god she's such a bitch. This was the one that replaced me as Amy's best friend. I don't want any part in what they do, it's all wrong. "I can't help that Mickie is a little… special."

"A little is an understatement.."

Now they are tormenting a woman that is balling her eyes out on the floor, talk about insult to injury. I know that Mickie isn't all bad, she has good qualities about her.. They are just overshadowed by her being a creepy, obsessive psychopath. She is a sweet person, her motives are just wrong for now. I crouched down to her level. "Mickie.." Even in my gentle tone, the brunette did not want to look up into my eyes, she continued to sob. It's tugging on my heart strings slightly, every time I could get rid of her, I always get dragged back in. I do care about Mickie, even if she's different. That's the kind of person that I am, and it actually hurts me to hear her cry. Man, if only she wasn't so crazy. "Don't you see that they are trying to mess with your head? I wouldn't be trying to talk to you right now if I didn't care about you." The brunette's head slowly moved to look at me, my hand moved on it's own and my thumb brushed away the tear that rolled down her cheek. The action seemed to surprise the younger woman as her eyes were quickly darting between my hand and my face. It surprised me as well, I wasn't wanting to do something like that but it seemed to soothe her. "Do you feel better now?"

"Fucking hell, I am going to vomit." I heard Amy scoff behind me as Mickie's cheeks brightened with a pink hue and a smile across her lips. That was enough reassurance that I had calmed that situation down before it spiraled out of control. Now hopefully, the brunette won't listen to anything that they say. Oh how these two love to manipulate people to cater to their every desire.

Mickie got back up to her feet and turned her attention toward the other two Divas. "I shouldn't have listened to anything that you two sluts had to say. Trishie loves me, I know she does. I knew she always had. I was foolish to think anything else!" She declared dramatically before the lunatic latched herself onto me for god knows how many times today alone. Mickie, sweetie, just because I care about you doesn't mean that I am in love with you. I highly doubt that would sink through the thick woman's skull. "I love you so much, Trishie!" Her grip around me tightened as the other two just snickered at the display in front of them.

"Mickie sweetie, you are hurting me. Please let go." The brunette instantly released her grasp and kept wanting to check to make sure I was okay. She's so persistent. I remember one time during a match that I landed too hard and my back and it was super sore afterwards. Back then, I thought it was sweet about how she wanted to take care of me but now I know her true intentions. "Do you two have anything better to do than try to ruin someone's life?"

"Obviously not because.. it's that like what they do? I mean, wasn't it Lita, who I don't know, cheated on her boyfriend of six years with Adam. I mean Matt got fired after he brought the news forward about how slutty she is." Okay, I wasn't expecting something like that as a retort from Mickie but I am so happy that she said it. A slight chuckle escaped me as my eyes looked at Amy's expression on her face. The redhead is furious now and I mean, karma's a bitch. Lita took a couple steps to be face to face with Mickie, who was grinning ear to ear.

"Excuse me, who the hell do you think you are to talk to me like that? You are nobody! Absolutely nothing but a fucking psycho, that's what everyone here thinks you are. You wouldn't be a Diva if it wasn't for me, I built this division. So you should show a legend like myself a little more respect." Now Amy is going on her massive ego trip because Mickie managed to trigger her with the truth about the whole Matt and Adam situation. To be fair, Amy helped build up the women's division to what it is now but not all by herself. We have many women that helped do just that. Get your head out of your ass. I wasn't going to be a wrestler mainly a simple valet but they must have saw something in me. I am glad that they did because I am striving to be a role model for the generation of women to come.

"Actually the only legend here is Trish-"

"Trish, Trish, Trish! Always about Trish Stratus, we fucking get it. You are a nutjob that's obsessed with her." You know, I am enjoying the hell out of this only because Lita is getting so worked up over with the little brunette is saying. Now the redhead is practically inches away from Mickie's face, I sense that shits about to go down and I need to defuse this situation before something more goes wrong.

"Mick-" I attempted to call out the young woman's name and get her to leave with me, I would rather be anywhere else right now.

"Of course it's about Trish Stratus, she's greatest female wrestler of all time and forever!" Mickie shouted in the redhead's face as Daisy scoffed behind Lita. Something got your panties in a bunch, sweetie? I don't think that I am the greatest but I know that I have done better for the business. "At least whenever she chooses to retires which will probably be never, she will go out as a Champion! Not on top of a Champion.." A laugh left the brunette's lips as she gently tapped her finger to her chin before finishing her statement. "Oh that's right! Edge isn't the Champion anymore, is he-" The lunatic didn't get to finish whatever she was going to say as Amy balled her fist and connected straight across Mickie's jaw. That was a good burn. The small brunette stumbled back a couple steps and leaned against the wall to maintain her balance.

I rushed over to check on the rookie Diva and make sure that Lita doesn't lay another on her. I know from experience that she can beat anyone down, I have been in my fair share of fights with her. "Are you okay, Mickie?" Once again, my hand pressed gently against the spot that Amy had hit, that had to hurt. Is it really smart to be this handsy with someone like her? She's going to get the wrong idea, but it always seems to be a natural instinct from my body. The brunette's eyes stayed glued to me, she seemed confused as I am about my interaction with her. A small smile appeared across the lunatic's lips, she brought her hand up. My body tensed up almost waiting for another embrace but that didn't happen. Her hand gently laced over mine almost tentatively, squeezing lightly as she kept her eyes glued to me. These eyes sparkled differently from before almost innocently. The blush across her cheeks really indicate this further, she seems different almost vulnerable right now. My heart was starting to pound a tiny bit faster the longer that I looked at her. Mickie acknowledged my question with a quick nod of her head as her grip on my hand remained. Those brown eyes quickly left me and seemed to be glancing behind me, oh right.. We aren't alone. The sounds of footsteps grew louder and as I turned back around to see that Amy was coming over toward us, probably to finish what she started. Placing my hand on the redhead's shoulder, I shook my head from side to side. "Back the hell up, you aren't laying another hand on her."

"The psychotic bitch deserves whatever she has coming after what she said to me." Mickie didn't fire back a response but instead I felt the grip around my hand tighten drastically. Wait, I didn't realize that Mickie still had a hold of my hand. She hates that word even though she has those psychotic tendencies, the brunette hates any word of that nature. I try not to say anything like that around her, those will only remain in my thoughts forever. "Are you going to stop me? Are you really going to protect her?"

"Li, you are just mad that you can't handle the truth that Mickie threw back at you. If you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen." I don't know what has gotten into me but I am not letting this go on any longer. The redhead arched a brow before attempting to take another step, I stopped her. The rookie Diva must have released my hand and allowed me some space so I could close the distance between the redhead and myself. "Not another step because we know that this will go either way. She's my friend so of course I am going to stand up for her. You aren't bullying her while I am around ever again." ...I am protecting my obsessive stalker, someone that has made my life a living hell. Day in and day out, I am constantly worried about what would happen if Mickie loses it whenever it comes to me. What if she tries to kidnap me or worse? No, Patricia, shake those thoughts out of your head. It will never come to that. Mickie is only my stalker, but there is a good part of her that is still my friend. That's the part of her that I won't let these two hurt ever again. The Mickie that I care about.

"Oh my god, Trish! I knew you loved me, I knew it. You are so sweet, that's why you are my idol. Oh my sexy heroine!" The brunette is behind me gushing at my actions to protect her so at least I know that she's return to normal. Great.

"That's cute, yeah protect your little girlfriend.. But all I was going trying to do was help you. You seemed incapable of handling the situation on your own. I mean, we were besties at one point." Lita decided to speak in a somewhat snarky tone as I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that last statement. Yeah, once upon a time, we were best friends. The best of friends and you threw me away like yesterday's garbage. Don't even get me started on your replacement of a bestie behind you, she could never replace me completely. However I suppose you had to get someone stupid enough to follow your every command so Daisy is a perfect fit.

"Trish obviously wasn't ever best friend material, not compared to someone like me, Red." The raven haired woman cooed over to Amy, who only grinned over toward the youngest woman.

"Oh yes, kiss her ass even more, why don't you.."

The valet of Randy Orton immediately directed her attention back over toward me, a smirk appearing across her lips that made me quite uneasy. It wasn't the normal cocky smirk or one that oozed with confidence. No this one was more flirtatious in its nature. "Well Patricia, there is no ass kissing here." Are you sure about that? She waited for me to respond back but I didn't, I just want them to leave us alone. I highly doubt that will be the case for a while now, they seem to entertained with what they are doing. Daisy strutted a couple steps forward even though I was perfectly content with her being further away from me. She was getting to close into my personal space, she leaned forward to get inches from my face. I refused to move, I am not showing weakness to someone like this bitch. That's all this display is. "However.. one night with me would change your entire outlook on the two of us. You have been putting out more lately..looking like quite the snack if I do say so myself." The tallest woman gestured down which got my attention to drift downwards and I blinked a couple times staring at my cleavage. Wait a second.. Is she doing what I think she is doing? The black and blue haired woman snickered as I felt a finger press against my chin. She forced me to look into those evil hazel orbs of hers. It's a shame that your mind games aren't going to work on me but entertain me and try. "What do you say? I think that I could leave you very stratusfied-"

"I will fucking kill you, get your hands off of my Trish!" The impending timebomb that was ticking behind me had finally exploded. Oh no, that's what Daisy was going for, I should have figured. Mickie was losing her shit, I felt her hand against my shoulder as she was charging past me to get to Sanders. If Mickie picks a fight like this, even with me here.. The brunette could get herself into deep trouble maybe even fired. It depends on how these two would manipulate everyone else. No, this lunatic is going to get herself hurt. "I will kill you, you fucking bit-" I had a split second to decide what I was going to do about the situation and I made my choice. I wrapped my arms arounds the smaller brunette's waist and made some safe distance away from the other Divas. "Trish! Let me go! Are you going to let her disrespect you like that? I won't. I will fucking kill her for laying her hands on you. I promise. Trishie, please, I can take her. Let me go." The smaller brunette trashed around like a rabid animal as the pair of Heel Divas only laughed at the display once again.

"Seems you hit a nerve, Daiz. I am bored now, let's go get our shit and bail for the night." Please for the love of god, leave us. I don't know how long I can restrain Mickie here.

"Yeah, a night without our boys is exactly what I need right now." Both Lita and Daisy started to walk around the both of us and down the hallway toward the locker room. Thankfully, I already have all my stuff elsewhere so there is no reason for me to go in that direction. The raven haired woman glanced back with that same grin on her face, her attention was solely on Mickie, who was still trying to break herself free from my grasp. "Don't come to us whenever you finally want to get rid of that psychopath." That was the last thing that the pair said before disappearing into the room that wasn't far from us.

"Mickie, it's alright. Calm down." The brunette was staring daggers at the locker room door, she was still wanting to go after them for what Daisy said about me. It was what the rookie Diva was trying to accomplish, my words earlier meant nothing to the lunatic at this point. "Remember what I said, they were only trying to get into your head and provoke you. Please for me.. Mickie." That seemed to be the magic words because the crazy woman in my arms instantly stopped her harsh movements.

She let out a sigh and I decided to finally release her from my grasp. The brunette immediately turned around to face me. "Trish, I am so so sorry. I wanted to defend your honor."

"I understand, thank you for that but I can handle myself."

"Of course, I never implied that you couldn't. I mean of course, you can. You are Trish Stratus after all, like a living Goddess. But I just wanted to protect you and that bitch, she was saying somethings that I didn't like." Not only did you not like what Sanders had said whenever she was pretending to flirt with me, you also shouted that you were going to kill her. Not the best defense for anything. "You are my best friend after all. I would do anything for you, Trish." Trust me hon, I am well aware of the lengths that you would go for me.

"I know Mickie and I am very grateful for that-" Mickie excitedly jumped forward and wrapped her arms around my shoulders which got me into another embrace with this psychopath. Now that those two are gone and the situation has shimmer down drastically I need to figure out a way to get away from the brunette for the night. Ashley and I already had plans to go out drinking for the night, I could really use it after tonight. But this lunatic doesn't need to ever figure that out, she despises Massaro and vice versa. I would never hear the end about how she's my best friend and not the blonde, and interrogate why I am spending so much with her instead. With a sigh, I gently pressed my hand against the smaller brunette's shoulder; Mickie wasn't going to release me. "Hey M-"

"Get the fuck out of here!" A voice shouted from in the distance which I could easily distinguish as my former bestie, so something is going on in the locker room. The door practically flung open and a woman was shoved outside and I could instantly recognize who it was.

"Sorry.. Sorry, it was an accident!" The slightly taller brunette spoke timidly as her hands childishly covering over eyes. The woman's name is Maria Kanellis, who is mainly a backstage interviewer and occasional wrestler. She was a part of the first Diva Search they held and pretty much the only one still here from that lot. Maria has a heart of gold but unfortunately is as dumb as a sack of bricks. I hate to say it but it's true.

"Oh, you are lucky you are cute or I would have beaten your ass. Here's your shit, get lost before I change my mind!" That was easily Daisy's voice as a duffel bag was thrown out into the hallway and the locker room door immediately slammed shut. Jesus Christ, if you didn't want anyone to walk in on you two changing, why did you assholes decide to use the locker room all the girls use. Or you know, go to your boy toy's locker room, that seems reasonable enough.

Maria's eyes stayed glued to the door for a couple more seconds as her lips curled in a cute pout. The backstage interviewer bent over and picked up the duffel bag before walking in our general direction. Mickie's head was nuzzling my chest at this point as she was mumbling god knows what, I don't want to know. I was just motorboated, I feel so violated and I have had people see my nude before. The brunette stopped as she finally realized that we were standing here. 'Help' that was the only word I could think to mouth as the brunette looked at me with confused eyes before pointing to herself innocently. "Umm.. Uh huh? I didn't know you two were that 'close'." We aren't close like you are implying, I would like to consider her a friend, nothing more or less. It's Mickie that likes to assume we are lovers or something, that's certainly not the case. The shortest brunette turned her head back to look at Ria and the other brunette's eyes darted over to Mickie. Not even a second later, she seemed to tense up a little, her facial expression changed slightly. She seemed scared. Why is that? Wait, I already know the answer to that one. "Actually.. I just realized, I have to get ready for.. for a thing.. a segment, yeah. I will see you later Teresa and Nikki, bye!" The former Diva Search competitor immediately started walking the opposite as I could only be astonished about how she not only butchered my name but Mickie's too. She's lucky she's so adorable.

"Let me go now, you had your hug." I spoke only for the brunette to look up at me with pleading eyes, I swear to fuck, don't give me that look. Those puppy dog eyes are part of the reason I am still in this match and can't get out. It's like I am stuck in quicksand and slowly sinking to my impending doom. Mickie let out a playful huff before releasing me from that awkwardly long embrace. "What did you do to scare Maria so much?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all. I explained some things, that destroyed her virgin ears. Nothing major, Trish." She spoke nonchalantly as I could only stare at her with blank eyes. Do I even want to know what the hell that means? No wonder, Maria is so terrified of her. Mickie gave me a small smile before grabbing onto my hand and trying to lead me down the hallway. "Let's go out to dinner, Trishie. I found a place that you are going to love!"

Crap, she hasn't forgotten about the whole reason that the brunette had approached me after her daily stalking. I am not really in the mood to go anywhere with this psychopath tonight. "Wait Mickie.. about that." Mickie stopped her fast walking which was good enough for me because I was afraid the bitch was going to pull my arm out of socket. "I..I already have plans tonight."

"Wait what do you mean, I thought that we were going out for dinner!" The brunette exclaimed dramatically as I only blinked a couple times at the young woman. No, I never agreed to us going out on this little dinner date, you only assumed that I was going to say yes. I really don't want to hurt the poor girl's feelings but I need some space away from her. "Come on, we don't have to go out for dinner, just whatever you want to do. Whatever you want, Trish." She cooed at me in a pleading tone.

Great, the brunette is looking at me with those puppy dog eyes of hers. They usually always get me to give into her desires. She's not meaning any harm, she's wanting to spend time with me maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea. Wait no, that's exactly what I should not do. I can't give into her. "Mickie honey, I already have plans with someone else tonight but I promise, tomorrow we can go out for lunch. How about that?" I am lying out my ass right now, I hadn't even asked Ashes if she wanted to go get some drinks. But I hadn't lied, then lord knows what mess I would have gotten myself into. I would rather not have this lunatic up my ass anymore today. Mickie arched a brow, her lips curled into a scowl which showed me how displeased the brunette was with the idea.

"But Trish.. It isn't Jack, is it? I don't trust the way he looks at you even if it was just for the show. He's weird." Ew, god no. I mean the whole reason was to put the emphasis of Mickie's ever growing obsession with me. But I don't really talk to him after we do whatever we have to do for the segment. I only shook my head from side to side as Mickie only cocked her head to right with her finger onto her chin. The realization hit hard about who I was planning on hanging out with and Mickie grumbled, "Oh her.. Why her? She doesn't like me, she thinks I am bad for you. But.. she's wrong, right Trish?"

Ashley has been a good friend of mine ever since I met her while she was competing in the Diva Search last year. With the great success of the first ever Diva Search, the following year they decided to do it again. The blonde was declared the winner after the other contestant got disqualified after a wardrobe malfunction. "Yes, she's wrong, Mickie." I spoke quickly to make sure that the brunette doesn't had another psychotic breakdown like earlier. The brunette jumped up and down excitedly as a smile graced her lips. "We are friends, the best of friends.. But Ashley is my friend too. You know that."

"We are the best of friends, exactly! That's why, we should go out tonight. I know you love collecting shot glasses from bars, and it's not safe to go with anyone but me. Ashley won't protect you but I'll do anything for you. Only I can protect you. Please! Please! Promise, you can hang with her tomorrow." There wasn't anyway that I was going to be able to get out of here without the brunette up my ass, she's very adamant about coming with me..like always Wait, how does she know about my collecting hobby? Why do I even bother asking myself such things like this whenever I am already aware of the answer.

"I understand your intentions to protect me but.." Mickie's lip curled into a pout like a child that isn't getting their way. Those brown pools still blinking at me innocently as I could only let out a sigh. She really isn't going to let this go but there is no way that I am dealing with more than I already have to today. I'll constantly tell myself over and over again that I need to start putting my foot down but I need to find a way out tomorrow. "Fine." The brunette jumped up and down excitedly fighting the urge to embrace me once again. A lightbulb went off in my head, I figured a way to escape from her even it's for the night. Let's hope she will obey what I say for once. "However if we are going out, we both need to get ready. We meet back up here in about an hour, is that okay?"

"I get it, I get it, Trish. You want some alone time to get ready. Sounds good even though, I mean, you don't need to get dolled up because you are perfection as it is. I hope you aren't mad about last time. I had no idea you would be changing, I mean I can't complain. Your body is that of a goddess and I loved looking but.." I remember that time and the past several other times that the brunette has managed to walk in on me either changing or in the shower. I mean it doesn't bother me for another woman to see me naked, it's just that.. It's Mickie. And lord knows what she would do if those screws become any looser in that messed up head of hers. "Sorry, I got sidetracked. I'll see you in a little bit, Trish. I can't wait!" She quickly leaned over and gave me a small peck on the cheek, leaving in the opposite direction before I could scold her for those actions. A small sigh left me as my heart beat slowed down slightly, I could finally be at ease with Mickie away from me. Now.. I need to text Ashley and make sure that I am far away from her whenever those sixty minutes are up. I know that I practically lied to her face but can you blame me? She's way too much sometimes but it's all my fault. I don't have the heart to shatter hers. People can always change, no matter what. Does that mean that there is still hope for Mickie too?

**Author's Note: There we have it, part one of however many until I am stratusified with this work. Herp derp pun intended. I love how I wrote my babe Mickie, she's so precious, I love her. I'll gladly take her if Trish doesn't want her. Also writing Daisy and Lita as the antagonists was pretty fun, Daisy and Mickie do mirror each other well, shame I wish I could go fix my canon and make them rivals in Daisy's WWE run. Oh well.. ;) Might save that for TNA then.. Trish does have a heart if you couldn't tell, she seems so conflicted about the psychopath. She cares about Mickie but at the same time, hates what she is. Trish protecting Mickie also shows that she cares. And of course, ditsy Maria makes a cameo. Lol also Trish practically is planning to ditch Mickie and go with Ashley. Nothing wrong could happen there, right?**

**Let me know what you think of this so far, review, favorite.. All that jazz and until next time..**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I finished the second chapter of the lesbians, whoo! Now to go work on another femslash story since I don't know how to focus on one thing. Part way through writing this chapter, Ashley Massaro passed away and my heart hurts for her daughter. 'You better hold on tight because I'm gonna love you nice. I'm gonna do it right, let me light a fire in you tonight.' RIP punk angel. 3 I made sure that she continued to have a big part in this story.**

**Summary: It's no secret that Mickie James idolizes Trish Stratus from day one, that rapidly grew into an unhealthy obsession. Trish has rejected all of Mickie's on-screen and off-screen advance gently. But that doesn't stop Mickie, one day she hopes to have the love of her life. The question is, will the obsessed fall for the obsessor or will Trish finally be able to put her foot down? It needs to stop but will it ever?**

**Pairing: Psycho Mickie/Trish**

**Rating: T that could change at a later time..**

**Trish's POV**

"I still can't believe that managed to lie to Mickie and make it out here. Poor bitch is probably still standing in that hallway waiting for you to show up." The blonde beside me spoke with a chuckle, it was no secret about how much Ashes despised the little psychopath. After the brunette had departed somewhere else to get herself ready, I had immediately gotten a hold of Massaro and told her what was going on. The paranoia was real the entire walk to my car and the short drive from the arena to the bar, it always feels like those eyes are glued to me. Even though I know that it's a ridiculous thought, but even be far away from Mickie, it always makes me feel like she's around. It's a feeling that I have grown accustomed to over the past few months. The Diva Search winner looked over to me as a sigh left my lips and I slowly brought the glass to my mouth to taste my first shot for the night. "I can't understand why you allowed Mickie to be in your life even this long. What she's doing is wrong and she should be punished for it." Again there wasn't really much that I could say to retort to what is true. Stalking is pretty much illegal everywhere in this country and part of me really wants to press charges in some regard. It has gotten so bad that there were many times that I had researched about the topic and learned about the five main kinds of stalkers. Mickie.. seems to be a mixed of multiple different kinds, four out of the five to be exact. That's what terrifies me, I have no idea whenever the brunette's tendencies will escalate to acts of violence. I never want it to get to that point, that's part of why I haven't...disowned her from my life. I want to believe and I still do, that Mickie can change. She has to change because even if I get rid of her, what's going to stop here from doing this to someone else? Granted I had learned a couple months back that I was not the original contender for the storyline, it was pitched to be me but Lita instead. The author of this storyline was none other than Mickie James herself. It was suppose to be Ames, not me.. However since Amy is with Adam, I was the next best choice. Now would Mickie obsession for me still exist if the redhead had taken my place? I'm curious.

"I didn't come here to talk about her, Ash, I needed to get away for awhile." I spoke with a slight growl as the burn of the alcohol hit the back of my throat.

"I understand that Trish but, we need to do something about her before you're in danger."

"Mickie won't hurt me, I am more concerned about anyone else that comes between me and her." Like you, you are one of the closest people in my life right now. Ashley has tried on several occasions to talk me into getting rid of the young psychopath but every time, I never seem to budge. Underneath all that crazy is a kind and caring person that I would enjoy having as a friend. "She was ready to pounce on Sanders whenever she started flirting with me. You know how Lita and Daisy are. They love starting shit." That got the blonde beside me to nod her head in understanding at mention of those two. "They approached us, they were mentally breaking Mickie and I couldn't.. let them do that. She doesn't deserve to be tormented like that.. No one does." The amount of Divas that those two are fucked with is pretty long, hell Candice Michelle won't even go into the locker room and Candy is one of the few that I am friends with. She doesn't have an inflated ego. She's really been trying to improve herself here lately. Hell even Melina has met her match with attitude with the rookie diva. Apparently being the daughter of Sable means you can get away with whatever the fuck you want. Anyone else got this heat backstage, they would be long gone.

Ashley leaned over closer and slid a new shot in front of me. A smile graced her as her eyes darted over toward the glass. She's my new best friend so of course, she understands what I need. I get that. But this whole Mickie thing.. It's a whole different scenario. There isn't a good way to fix this only pain for one person or even more. This shit sucks. After downing that shot, I felt a hand gently cover over mine, it made me shiver. I looked over to see Ashley had scooted herself over closer to me. "And you don't deserve to be tormented like this either Patricia, I am serious." Her tone was stern as her hand squeezed mine gently. I knew how serious Massaro was considering she used my first name and not my nickname. She's such a great friend, I can tell that this whole situation with Mickie has been getting to her as well.

"I know Ash. I am well aware of that but it's just.. Mickie.. underneath uh.."

"Her psychotic nature. Her Bat-shit craziness. Wanna-be Mrs. Stratus. Your obsessive lover." The Diva Search winner listed off small statements to describe the brunette, all of them are true.

"Underneath all that, I want to believe that Mickie is a good person. A sweetheart and someone that I would like to have as my friend." Ashley let out a sigh before downing another shot with ease, man it sounded pretty weird to say that out loud. "Is that really that foolish to think something like that? Once this phase of hers is over, she won't be like t-"

"What if it's never over, Trish? You are getting married in a few months to the love of your life. That's going to break her, that crazy bitch will do whatever it takes to have you. I won't sit back and let her hurt you. Over my dead body!" Ron has never met Mickie but the brunette knows that I am engaged to him. That was my mistake because lord knows that she has whined and pouted every time I have mentioned the man. Even whenever I am on the phone with him, she tries to rush me off the phone. He's in Toronto and I hardly get to go home, it's shitty but this is a dream I am living.

I refuse to keep this conversation going, all it would do is make me angry. And with me drinking, I really don't want to say something that I am going to regret. "Look, let's stop talking about this and go have some fun or something."

Her hand grabbed onto my mine once again as the blonde stood up from her seat. She smiled as those blue eyes watched me hop off my stool. "Of course, bestie. Come dance with me."

"But Ash, your ankle.. You haven't had enough time to recover." I gestured down as the blonde glanced down to her leg that was still partially covered with a cast. My bestie suffered it during a Battle Royal about two weeks back. She had to have a plate, one screw and staples put into her leg. She's going to be out a couple months at least.

"Relax Trishie, you are here with me to make sure I don't fall." Ashley wasn't going to say no so I guess there is no point in arguing with me. There wasn't even a second for me to answer as Massaro merely lead me over toward the crowded dance floor. This was the best way that I could think of to unwind and stop thinking about.. You know what, I am not even going to say her name. I came here to forget all about what's making my life a confusing hell. Time seems to be flying so fast some moments and other times it was at a complete stand still. At this point, I can't recall how many drinks that I have had in between our dancing. Then again, it's hard for me to even keep a thought process more than a couple seconds without blanking out. Perhaps I have met my limit for tonight, I would like to not be suffering whenever I wake up in the morning. It was so fucking hot in this place. There was occasional moments whenever I was dancing with my best friend that I felt like there were eyes glued to us, I am so paranoid. There was so many people in here that it's easily possible that these perverted young guys would be staring at us. Ashley let out a laugh as we made our way back down to the dance floor, her arms wrapping around my waist as the blonde's head rest in the crook of my neck. If it's not obvious enough, the punk chick is clearly more wasted than I am. "I am going to become so gay for you if you don't stop looking so sexy." She cooed huskily as she staggered behind me, trying to make sure her grip is secure around me. Part of me wanted to question where this outburst came from but I decided to ignore it for now. It's obvious that it's mainly booze doing the talking for her. I know that the blonde is a very flirty woman whenever she drinks but tonight seems different.

"Ash, you have clearly had way too much to drink." I spun around to look over at the punk chick as she innocently blinked at me, pretending not to hear me. She's plastered and it was obvious to tell. The younger woman was having difficulty standing on her own without leaning against something or someone. The way she's speaking is definitely not Ash's mindset. "Maybe I should take you home.." I know that she can handle herself, she's told me about her party lifestyle but what kind of bestie would I be if I didn't make sure she got home safely.

"Oh yes baby, I would love to go home with you tonight." Once again that flirty seductive tone appeared as she took a hold of me hand and pulled me slightly closer to her. I am so confused if these are closeted feelings or the blonde is just a horny drunk. I am leaning toward the second option because that's a more natural reaction while liquor is in your system. Then again, Massaro loves to fucking mess around with me so this is her being silly. She's a pretty funny gal. "I only go home with the hottest of the hot, Trishie. You know this."

"Well we have roomed together so that's not entirely false, huh?" I spoke nonchalantly with a shrug of my shoulders which got the blonde to let out a loud laugh. Ashley seemed to be zoning out for a brief moment before taking the black baseball cap that was on her head. She had a wide grin on her face as she reached over and placed cap on the top of my head. The drunk woman giggled while taking the time to carefully turn the cap backwards, making sure it doesn't fall off. I have no idea what is going through her mind right now but that grin is melting me. It's such an innocent smile.

"Looks cuter on you." Ashley slurred bluntly as she gestured to the item that she just put on my head. Okay, that was a cute compliment, I will give her that. Massaro is such an adorable drunk. Part of me still wanted to retreat to me hotel room, that eerie feelings was still lingering around but the other have of me said no. I wasn't going to allow this fear to consume me for the entire night, I am having so much fun. I don't want this night over with just yet. Always being on the road takes it toll for sure but we don't have to go anywhere tomorrow so I can unwind for tonight. "But it's pretty true that you are the hottest Diva on the roster, I mean you were Babe of the Year twice in a row." She cooed as I danced against her, she needs to stop before I start believing all the stuff that she is whispering in my ear. Ashley is such a good dancer and I love going out with her. "But Mickie, better back the fuck off because.." Once again the blonde cooed almost seductively while spinning me around to face, I almost got caught off guard again but I was able to keep the movements to match her rhythm. My cheeks were almost flushed at all these remarks, my mind still confused about how long she was going to mess with me. It's the booze talking but there is a small part of it that's starting to enjoy it. Ash let out a giggle as she skillfully twirled me around, not going to lie, I am starting to get really dizzy. "..I will be the one to sweep you off your feet first." Her arm slithered around my waist, a smile graced her lips as she dipped me downward. That's whenever the younger blonde lost her balance and it caused both of us to crash onto the floor.

My ass hurts now, Ashley managed to lessen the impact of her fall with her knees for cushion. She was able to extend her hands out enough to not land face first. The blonde let out a groan before looking at me sheepishly, her mouth forming an 'o' face. "Good job, Casanova, I mean you got me off my feet for sure..." A bright pink hue quickly appeared across the Diva Search winner's cheeks before the two of us erupted in laughter. It was pretty hilarious to me, part of me knew that it was only a matter of time for something like that would happen. Another chuckle escaped me as I slowly managed to get myself back to my feet. "What do you say about going home before we actually hurt ourselves?"

I extended my hand out to Ashley, who eagerly accepted my help. It took a majority of the strength I had left in order to get off the ground. She let out a giggle as she leaned into my arms, "Oh Champ, you are so strong." Massaro purred into my ear once again, that time I felt something different, and I couldn't explain what it was. Am I liking my best friend flirting with me? A woman.. That's insane, I have never.. "Two conditions, we get just one more shot before we go and lastly, I get to go home with you tonight."

"One more shot isn't going to hurt but after that I am seriously cutting you off. You can come home with me tonight, that was the plan anyways. Now off the dance floor, we go." Ashley hummed in content, once again wrapping her arms around me as I lead her off the dance floor. I suppose this is the best way to make sure that the blonde wouldn't hurt herself. She's being more affectionate than usual but it's still pretty cute. We made our way up to the counter and ordered our drinks. "You didn't see any hotties tonight, Ash?"

I am a pretty great wingman, not tooting my own horn or anything. The both of us hadn't really been scouting the randoms in the bar because we were talking about Mickie and other things. We both looked away and scanned around what I can see clearly, this last about a minute before Ashley sighed. "Nada. Doesn't matter, I had way more fun with you than I would any of this fuckboys anyways." That almost made me choke as she waved nonchalantly before turning around and instantly downing the shot. "Fuck yea that hits the spot." The last shot for tonight and hopefully we can get home and rest. I am starting to get exhausted. "Let's get home." Even though that was the main priority, neither one of us wanted to move for a few minutes. The second that I stood up, my world instantly started to blur around me. Damn Patricia, maybe that last shot was the best idea that you have had today. No definitely not. This time, Ashley held onto my hand and started leading out of this loud place. Every step felt like it was going to be my last, I felt like I am practically walking blind at this point. My side bumped against a chair which got me to hiss out. The blonde turned back at me and spoke, her voice etched with concern. "Trish, are you sure you aren't drunker than I am?"

"I..I.. I'm fine. Fine." That was a flat out lie, something definitely wasn't right but I am not going to worry her about that. It's simple, my best friend is a bad influence and I drank way over my normal amount. Nah, I can't blame Ash. "Cab. Go get one. Imma f-freshen up first." The blonde took several seconds to figure out what I was trying to say, before nodding. She leaned over and planted a small playful kiss on my cheek before walking in the opposite direction. It's so fucking hot in here but that's an easy answer. I have been dancing my ass off and there is like over a hundred people in this smaller area. Now where in the fuck is the bathroom, I need to cool off my face before I sweat it all off. It's dark, that wasn't helping my blurred vision any but somehow I managed to find the bathroom. "S-hit.." I cursed under my breath as I stumbled into the tiled area, barely able to catch myself against the wall. Every part of my body felt so heavy, it was getting harder and harder to move or process my thoughts. My hands guided me over to the sink but my reflection, I couldn't make anything about me. My heart was starting to race, I have no idea what's happening to me and it's honestly starting to scare. "It's okay. You'r-" Everything around me faded to completely black and the last thing I heard before fading to complete unconsciousness was the sound of rapid footsteps almost running toward me.

_The next morning.. _

My eyes slowly opened with blurred vision as I tried to recall anything from last night. I could remember sitting and talking to Ashley for a bit before we went to the dance floor. I was having so much fun with my best friend but that's all I can really remember. Everything else is empty, did I actually drink enough to black out like that? That's seems unrealistic, I am never that careless. My hands slowly started moving around as my vision was starting to make out the fan on the ceiling. My head is throbbing and my stomach is doing flips. With all the strength I could muster up, I was able to sit myself up and leaned against whatever was behind me. It was a headboard and somehow I managed to get back into my bed. That was my first initial thought until I took a good look around the room. Where are my suitcases? My duffel bags that have my ring attires aren't anywhere to be seen. There were other suitcases and bags stacked neatly in the corner of the room. Now that I think about it, my comforter was a maroon color and now this blue one. That's when it hit me, this isn't my hotel room. Where in the hell am I? Did I go home with some random..? Did I cheat on Ron? No.. I wouldn't. Patricia, you have to breathe, you need to calm down. What is the most logical reasoning for me being here? Ashley, I was with Ashley.. so this has to be her hotel room. "Hey Ash. What happened last night?" I spoke loudly hoping to get some sort of response. I looked over toward the door but no one ever walked in. She's probably listening to music with her earbuds in again. That's typical what Ashley does in the morning before she goes to workout.

Well, I know that I am going to have get up at some point anyways, I need some water and aspirin for this headache. It didn't me long to stand my feet and my eyes looked down to see that I was still wearing the dress that I had on last night. That's a plus. A scent filled my nose and honestly, whatever Ashes is cooking smells delicious. She knows my strict diet and what I love to eat for breakfast in the morning and I can already taste it. I opened the door to the living room and kitchen area to see that the blonde was nowhere in site. The stove had just been turned off and a plate of egg whites was sitting on the counter along with a bowl. "Oh my god, there you are sleeping beauty, you are finally awake!" I froze instantly as my eyes darted over to see the owner sitting up from the couch. No. No. No! How in the hell did I end up here? Mickie placed a blanket in front of her before standing up. This isn't adding up. The brunette was wearing another but a solid gray tanktop and a pair of black booty shots, it was enough to show off her body. "I made you some breakfast because I knew that you would be hungry after last night. A couple egg whites, a bowl of oatmeal and some apple juice with protein powder in it. That's what you have every morning before you workout." She smiled sweetly, gesturing over toward the food on the counter. The little lunatic took a couple steps closer to me, her face etched with concern. I could only stare at her while my mind was trying to figure out how the end I am in Mickie's hotel room. What happened last night? Did I call her to come pick me up or something? "Trish, are you okay what's the matter?"

"M-Mickie, what the hell! How did.. Why am I?" My tone started out angry and the more thoughts raced into my head, the less words I was able to produce. The fact that I somehow managed to end up in her bed after ditching her last night. Was this my karma? How did I get here? Was she able to find me at the club? Or did my drunk ass come here of my own free will. This doesn't make sense. "What is the meaning of all this?"

"Trish, I am just trying to take care of you." The brunette spoke innocently as she walked over back into the kitchen area. That didn't answer any of my questions, I don't know anything that can fill in the blanks to my missing memory about the previous night. Mickie looked back at me and grabbed the plate of food and turned back to face me. "You need to eat Trish. Sit, sit and eat, I made everything just as you would." Those puppy dog eyes staring right through my body and deep into my soul caused me to let out a sigh, I don't really have a choice in the matter. I walked over to the table and took my seat. Mickie grinned and bounced her way over to me and set the plate down. "How are you feeling, Trish? Do you need any aspirin or water?"

"This is a sweet gesture but I really would like to know how I ended up here." I spoke as the brunette's smile only grew larger, she went back into the kitchen over toward the sink. Mickie is a very nice young lady, even if her motives for me are twisted. Love is blinding her to share any other good emotions to anyone else.

"You know, I should be very mad at you." The psychopath spoke barely audible as I took the first bite out of my breakfast. The brunette was right, she does know how to make them like I do. It's still creepy as hell, she has my diet memorized down flat. The brunette also knows my workout routine like the back of her hand. However I knew exactly what Mickie was talking about, and part of me felt guilty for ditching her last night. It was needed though, I can only take so much from her before I lose my shit. "But I understand. I understand why you did it, Trish. You don't have to lie to me. I am your best friend, I know everything about you." Do you now? I wonder where her thought process is going because she is never one to see the error in her ways. "Ashley forced you to go with her to that disgusting bar." Mickie snarled as the lunatic turned to face the sink and picked up a glass from the sink and started rinsing it out. That's what she thinks happened? Oh my god, she's so oblivious to everything isn't she? Wait a second, I might have implied that I was hanging out with the blonde woman but I never said where I was going. Not at all, so how in the hell does she know that? The more that my mind thinks about this, the more an uneasy feeling settles down deep in my core. "I understand now, she doesn't like you hanging out with me. She thinks I am bad for you, that I am...get this.. Crazy!" She shouted the last word as Mickie turned back to look at me briefly then returning to rinsing the glass. Well sweetie, you do have a couple screws loose if I do say so myself. Her grip around the glass noticeably tightened, she's getting worked up thinking about the entire situation. "But I am not crazy, she's crazy for thinking something.. so .. so ridiculous!" Once again, the crazy woman shouted and I only went back to taking another bite of my breakfast. That was until I heard something crash against the metal surface. It was the glass that was in the brunette's hand, she broke it. Not by accident either, that was some brute strength fueled by her hatred for my best friend. I looked over to see that her hand had tiny glass shards impaled in her skin, blood slowly trickling down. It didn't even seem to phase her. She broke it with her bare hand. "Ashley's wrong, right Trish? You don't think that I am crazy. Right?" Mickie James turned to look at me once again, those brown pools of her were showing nothing but sadness. Whatever thoughts are going to her head and getting to her, she can't hide all the negative emotions.

Answer her, Patricia. My mouth parted to speak but no words ever left which noticeably upset the twenty five year old. It wasn't my intention at all. Instead of answering, my body was moving on my own. I stood up from the table and starting making my way over as Mickie only gave me the same look in her eyes. I reach my hand out, gently turning over the hand that had the glass in it. Mickie looked down, her eyes widened like she didn't realize that it had happened. A small blush appeared across her cheeks as I spoke. "We need to clean that up. Does it hurt?"

"When in the fuck did that happen?" She spoke cluelessly as her brown orbs continued to look at the bleeding hand. The brunette nodded slightly as she proceeded to pull out the shards one by one, each time wincing slightly at the action. Jesus, I knew that she hated Ashley with a burning passion but I am glad she took it out on an inanimate object instead.

"No, you aren't crazy, Mickie. You are only wanting to do what's best for me." Sometimes I can't believe the words that leave my mouth, I am always so on the fence about Mickie.

She bounced excitedly and waved her arms in a dramatic motion. Mickie has always been very.. what's the word I am looking for..expressive. That's what makes her acting so believable during her promos. If only her actions toward me were acting but sadly, it's completely serious. "See! You understand that, other people don't. I know that you can handle yourself, Trish but last night, I had a bad feeling. A real bad one so I had to do what I thought was right. I followed you and Ashley to the bar.."

I fucking knew it, those feelings that I was having night were accurate. I did have some eyes drilling into me, and of course it was my stalker. I should have expected it at this point, she always seems to find me. "You what!" My voice rose louder than I had originally intended, but that lit the fuse inside me. The Virginia Native flinched at the shouting before her head cocked to the side, almost confused at my anger. "Mickie, you need to realize that your actions toward me are way too over the top. Sure your intentions might be good in your head but it comes across in a different way. It's a litte..-"

"Trish no, my actions aren't over the top maybe like if it was for someone else sure. It's over the top. Completely maybe even a little insane. But it's not, it's all for you. Everything that I do is for you, Trish and protecting you is something that I can do better than everyone else." So according to Mickie's logic, the only reason for stalker, obsessive actions would technically be insane would be if it was for anyone else. For me, it's normal behavior to her. Her tone was super defensive as she spun back around to face me, that smile disappearing from her face. Her mentality is truly that of a child, the brunette really doesn't understand the difference between what's right or what's wrong.

"Mickie, you need to understand that regardless if it's for me or not. It's not right, none of this is right.. Like I said many times before, I appreciate the kind things that you do for me. You have a good heart but right now, it's acting for all the wrong reasons." Obsessions aren't healthy to one's heart and soul. It only taints and makes everything toxic, regardless of how pure the person is. I had spoken gently to try to get my point across without upsetting the slightly shorter woman. I don't want to use the c-word, and especially not the p-word, but she eventually needs to understand.

"None of this is wrong, Trish." She said without a second thought, her foot stomped against the floor, her voice raised slightly. It's the mannerisms of a toddler throwing a tantrum because they aren't getting their way. The brunette's eyes looked me and something felt off, those eyes of innocence were gone. This look she was giving me, I couldn't describe it completely but it made me uneasy. "There is something that you don't seem to understand.." She mumbled almost huskily as the Virginia Native started inching herself closer to me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up whenever I felt her arm wrap around me, her hand resting on the crook of my neck. Her other hand gently grabbed onto mine and placed it gently onto her chest. Mickie's actions were strange, I couldn't find the words to express my discomfort for the situation. I observed the smaller woman as she leaned a little closer. My hand hovered on her chest and the pitter patter of her racing heart emphasized what she was feeling. Why am I not saying anything? She's too close. "Whenever your heart and soul belong to someone, there is nothing that you wouldn't do. You are Trish Stratus, the one and only woman that has the heart of Mickie James, my heart. Last night, I had to do whatever I had to, where Ashley had failed. I prevailed and a lesson was taught last night. That no one is willingly to go the lengths I would go."

That tone, I don't like it one bit, something went down last night that caused me to be here. And I am eager to find out whatever that was. But this look, she's giving me; it's still very unsettling to me. "Mickie.. What did..you do?"

She grinned and almost completely closed the space between us, her lips almost brushing against mine. I managed to take a step back and get her grasp released from my body. My heart's racing, everything is making this seem like the outcome is going to be bad. "Whatever it took to make sure that you were safe from the danger you were in last night. That's why you are here, safe with me, like you should always be."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Ashley failed you, Trish..That's what happened and why I intervened, if I hadn't. I might not have ever seen you again." Mickie took a step forward, reaching her hand out toward my face. My body didn't want to move and her hand gently caressed my cheek as slow as humanly possible. Each beat of my heart was starting to go faster and faster by the second as I only continued to look at the smile across her face. What the actual hell is she implying by never getting to see me again? And what does she mean by Ashley failing me, my bestie hasn't done anything wrong? I am so confused as to what this lunatic is referring too. She's not really giving me any of the answers that I desire, she's beating around the bush. "Someone was planning to take advantage of that gorgeous body and I wasn't going to let that happen. Over my dead body but I would be bringing that fucker down with me. That last shot that you downed before attempting to head home was roofied. I'm not sure, when it happened. I couldn't see past all the people but my gut was right that something like that would happen."

"Mickie.." My head was trying to wrap around the information that was just given to me. Of course my hunch about eyes always being on me was right, she always watching me. No matter where in the hell I go, even she doesn't know. Mickie always finds me. "How-"

A finger made itself comfortable against my lips, as the brunette wasn't going to let me ask my question. "Trish, I knew because I was watching you, I saw how you were behaving. I was so scared, so scared that I was going to fail you like Ashley did. Some best friend she is. I ran in there as fast as I could and caught you before you hit the floor. I will never ever fail you, Trish. Never ever in my wildest dreams, because I love you, Trish." She bounced excitedly as high as she possibly could, latching onto me in another embrace. There was those words that bury deep into my mind every time she says them. I love you. Why can't Mickie just understand that those feelings aren't mutual? I don't want to break her heart, even with how uneasy I feel about all of it right now. No matter how times I hear her proclaim her everlasting love to me, it doesn't make it feel any better. The unsettling feeling in my core, it's not nervousness, is it? I mean being alone with her always get me nervous. She has insane tendencies but I know that Mickie wouldn't hurt me. "Trish.. You love me too, don't you?" All this pressure was intentisfying by the second as the Virginia Native looked at me with those chocolate brown eyes. That toothy smile growing as I felt her arms wrapped around my neck. "No one will ever love you like I do, Trish. They don't understand the special connection we have. If they say that they do, well, they are lying."

Um, excuse me. My soon to be husband would like to voice his opinion on the matter. We have been together for fourteen years now and we are getting married in September. The longer that I waited to figure out how to respond, the more emotional I could see the woman from Virginia get in front of me. That smile, that beautiful yet creepy smile was slowly fading for every second that I was silent. Come on Patricia, let her down gently. She has to understand. "Mickie, listen to me, I do-" I couldn't even finish a sentence before being cut off by the twenty five year old crashing her lips against mine. What? No, this wasn't suppose to happen. Why in the hell am I not pulling away from this?

Mickie was the one to break the short kiss, her hands gently resting on the back of my head. "I knew it! I knew it, Trish! I knew that you loved me! I love you so much." But that wasn't what I was going to say, she wouldn't let me finish. My hands gripped against the slightly shorter woman's arms, I am still trying to recompose myself from that kiss. There wasn't enough time as her lips crashed against mine once again, this one was way more heated in its nature. God damn it, Patricia, snap out of it. It seemed the longer the kiss went on, the more my body was naturally melting into it. Her hands tangled in my blonde locks as she tried to deepen the kiss even more if that was possible. This is wrong. All of it is wrong. Ron.. No, I am not like this, I am a faithful girlfriend. I don't like women in this way, I don't.. I never have, and if I did, it especially wouldn't be with my obsessive stalker. No. Finally I was able to pull myself apart from the little psychopath as she only stared with confused eyes. "Trish, what's wrong?" I only shook my head from side to side, and started heading toward the door. I need to get the hell out of here, partly so I can digest what the hell just happened. "Trish.. Where are you going?" The brunette asked as the sound of slow footsteps followed behind. My eyes didn't even glance back at Mickie, I was fuming but was keeping my mouth like I normally do. Why am I so much? "I understand. You are Trish Stratus, you are probably a busy woman. I mean you are the Women's Champion after all. I get it. We are still game for lunch today right?" Once again, I wasn't wanting to talk to the rookie Diva, I had opened the door half expecting for her to come over and stop me. But the brunette was clueless of what was going on, she couldn't decipher that I was angry even furious at her. "Alright babe, I will text you later. I love you." That was the last thing I heard her say before I slammed the door shut, separating me from that crazy Diva. She surprisingly didn't chase after me which I was expecting. I walked a couple steps down the hallway before leaning against the wall. My cheeks felt like they were burning, and I am not one to get flustered easily. Even my heart was pounding so fast that I thought I was going to go into cardiac arrest. My stomach was doing fucking somersaults inside me. Why? Why is all of this happening? Breathe Patricia.. Breathe, it's probably nothing...just keep walking forward and away from this place.

_Later on that night.._

Tonight was Smackdown and a majority of the time, the roster travels together to the same destination. Well sometimes groups ride on a tour bus but most of us use the buddy system and ride together. Ashley is my road wife and has been ever since she started with the company. The past few months, Mickie of course, inserted herself into our group and I couldn't ever turn away. After a departed from that psycho's hotel room that morning, I had finally managed to get a hold of my bestie, who could thankfully remember bits and pieces of last night. Ashley told me that I had told her to go fetch us a cab and that I would be right behind her, she believes I went to the bathroom. That I was starting to stumble and had difficulty walking, that she thought that last shot really did me in. The blonde had waited outside for a few minutes before she showed me a text message that was apparently from me. It read out, '_Go home without me. I'll be home soon. :)' _What instantly threw me for a loop was the smiley face because I never send smiley faces or any kind of emojis. I must have really been out of it to text that. But considering I learned that I had went home with Mickie, it wouldn't surprise me if she was the one that sent that text message. That girl.. That nutcase, why is it so hard to make all of this go away? Why can't she understand that I want nothing to do with her romantically? I would love to keep Mickie around as friend. I care about her, I really do but it can never be in the sense that she desires. So why in the hell does Mickie keep doing this to me? Even though she's not here, I haven't spoken to the brunette since this morning after I stormed out of the hotel room. But that's the thing, why in the hell is she still on my mind?

Of course being a part of the red brand, I am not appearing on the show. Instead I am going to relax with the rest of the girls and watch the show. Ashley went ahead of me toward the women's locker room while I made a slight detour to catering to fetch myself a water. Along the way, I made small talk with some of the guys but that was it. Taking a sip out of my water, I made my way down the hallway until a voice stopped me, "You are insane, you know that!" Wait a second, that sounds like Ashley. And it's coming from exactly where I was heading too. Why do I have a bad feeling about this? "You are a fucking psychopath! That's exactly what you are!" Oh fucking hell, that one word was enough to distinguish the person on the other side of the argument. Please I would rather deal with any other woman on the roster even Ames at this point and that's saying a lot. A loud scream which told me that I was exactly right and what followed after was a loud crash. And having to do a lot of cat fights and brawls in the back, I know that someone was getting slammed into locker. For fucks sake, I rushed over and opened the door and my assumption was right.

Mickie had my best friend pinned against the lockers, her hands wrapped around the blonde's throat. "You think I am a psycho now, Ashley!" She snarled slamming Ashley's hand against the locker a couple times before yelling. "Huh! DO YOU! DO YOU THINK I AM A PSYCHO NOW!"

The Diva Search Winner got her good leg up and managed to kick the Virginia Native right in the knee. She gave Mickie a hard shove backwards which caused her trip over the bench behind her. The brunette crashed into the floor hard but was quickly to get back to knees. That sick psychotic grin only growing wider as well as that deranged look in her eyes. "Yes! I do! You are fucking delusional, Mickie! And if Trish isn't going to put you in your place, I will gladly do it for her!" Two new faces emerged from the showers, one of them being Lisa Marie or Victoria, someone that I am pretty good friends with. The other one being Sanders, who only looked at the display amused with it. I knew that she would be too entertained to do anything about this, the rookie Diva already has her look on for the night. It was obvious that the Black Widow had just finished her shower. "You are toxic for Trish, and as her best friend, I am not going to let you taint her anymore."

"I only want what's best for her!" The rookie Diva shouted which got the blonde in front of her to roll her eyes in response. I know that you want what's best for me but there are boundaries and you are severely crossing them. Mickie stood up to her feet, neither one of them have realized the extra presence in the locker room. She pointed over to the blonde, that deranged look replaced with nothing but fury. "But I understand why you would think something like that, you don't think I know huh! You are trying to take my Trish away from me! You have been trying to do that since day one. She's mine! She loves me, not you! Trish loves me and you can't have her!" Jesus Christ help me, never have I said that I loved you, Mickie. I do love you as a friend, the same way that I love Ashley, who is also my road wife. That is really going too far. The way that she was shouting that like I was a possession of hers, and the fact that she is going to fight my best friend over something so… Wait, what are the fighting over? I mean, obviously me but what started this confrontation?

Patricia, do something before this escalates anything further. The brunette was going to make a charge for Ashley but I ran over and wrapped my arms around Mickie's waist, pulling her back from the other blonde. "Mickie! Stop this nonsense right now! Right. Fucking. Now." Mickie thrashed for about a second but hearing my voice made her seemingly calmed down in my arms; her head tilted back to look at me, Ashley however wasn't to going stop. She charged forward broken ankle and all, only to have Victoria intervene and grab a hold of her. Thank God that Vic also has some damn common sense, being a senior figure in the locker room as well. The girls respect the Black Widow. "That means you as well Ash, both of you need to calm the fuck down!" The blonde let out a huff as the oldest woman kept a tight grip around her. "Thanks LisaBoo." The black and red haired woman gave a nod of acknowledgement. "Now, listen to me carefully, we are going to release the two of you and both of you are going to tell us what the hell is going on. Do you understand?"

Both of the Divas looked back towards each other and then looked back to me, slowly nodding their heads in understanding. With a sigh, I released the brunette from my grasp until the psychopath latched onto me once again. "Oh my god, Trish! I am so happy to see you! Ashley just didn't understand our connection..like I tried to explain it to her but you know how blondes are. But no, no, well you are naturally a brunette so you are in a league all on your own." Mickie started rambling as she gestured back to Ashley, who only looked at me very irate. The Black Widow released the punk chick and left the locker room to probably go chill with Torrie and Candice. Sanders disappeared most likely to the gorilla since her and Orton's segment was soon. I let out another sigh and broke away from the brunette's grasp and she looked at me innocently. "Trish, what's wrong?" I am not going to get an answer out of her, am I?

"You are what's wr-"

Mickie snapped her head back to the Diva Search Winner and I cut my bestie off. "Ashley.. Can you leave us alone for a minute?" A smile graced the lips of the Virginia Native as Massaro wanted to part her lips and protest but ultimately decided against it. She shook her head and slowly walked past the two of us and opened the door. Both of them were glaring at each other every second of the exchange. The sound of the door clicking behind us made me a tiny bit nervous not going to lie. This is all going too far. What if I didn't intervene whenever I did? What if I stopped and talked to co workers for a bit longer? My best friend would have been seriously injured because of the lunatic right in front of me. Part of me was hurting so much but it's my fault that it has gotten this far and I really need to put my foot down. It's going to break her heart but I need to do what's best for me and Ashley. I know for a fact that Mickie would never psychically hurt me but I knew that it was a matter of time before someone close to me would cross paths with her. The brunette was eagerly waiting for me to respond to her, a slight blush across her cheeks. That psychotic grin was replaced with a beautiful smile that I am use to the Virginia Native wearing. "Mickie, what were you think-"

"I already know what you are going to say Trish, really I do." I am curious to see where her mindset goes this time because all the other times it's super over the top. The rookie Diva looked back at the closed door and back to me again. "Ashley doesn't understand and I try to be nice and tell her, but she doesn't get it. She doesn't understand our love for each other. Trish, Ashley is trying to take you away from me and whenever she confronted me about last night and you ended up at my place. She assumed that I was the one that drugged you and well I snapped. I snapped because I saw the way that she looked at you. The way that she was holding onto you. I snapped because Ashley had the nerve to assume that drugged you. What nerve. I would never hurt you Trish, never.. You believe me, right?" To be honest, I do believe what she is saying. Mickie wouldn't stoop so low as to roofie my drinks and come play hero right. That would be attempt to sweep me off my feet. No, I was in the same clothes as last night, I don't think I was sexual touched in any way. Mickie had the perfect chance too but she most likely didn't, not that I could recall anyways. It looked like the brunette had slept out on the couch after tucking me in. No, I believe that Mickie wasn't the one who drugged me. She… she did rescue me, of course it was due to her stalking habits, but she saved me nonetheless from god knows what.

"That's how best friends are with each other Mickie. She's protective of me just as you are." I stated nonchalantly as the brunette vigorously shook her head from side to side. Best friends can always look like they are a little romantic with each other, if you aren't affectionate or flirty with one another, then you aren't as close as you could be. That's how Ames and I use to be before she became on of the biggest bitches in the company. "Also I do believe you about that, you would never hurt me like that."

"Thank you! Thank you, You know that I would never ever in a million years thinking about hurting you. But back onto the other topic at hand, Trish, you don't understand. I understand the difference between being friendly and wanting to be something more." Now Mickie, if you understand the difference between those two things then why can't you see that I only want to be your friend. Nothing more or less. "She doesn't like me being around you because Ashley wants you to herself! She's being selfish. It's so greedy!" Aren't you trying to do the same thing and have me all to yourself? Your logic is a bit flawed there, Mick. "The way she looked at you last night wasn't something a 'bestie' would do. I knew she was out for herself."

"Ashley has no interest in me like that but that's not what I am here talking to you about right now." The woman from Virginia looked at me with confused eyes as her lips slowly closed. "I need you to understand something very important. I really don't want to tell you this but after everything that's happened in the past twenty four hours, it needs to happen. There is no love between us. I don't love you in the way you want.." It was at that moment that I could see that sweet woman face instantly drop, that pretty smile immediately turned into a frown. All life from those eyes disappear and a shiny coat glossed over them. She was about to cry, the brunette was really fighting the will to break and to stay strong in front of me. This is pretty hard for me to say because I know how much it's going to break her spirit. But I have to stay strong and put my foot down once and for all. Don't give into her, Patricia. You have to do this. "I am sorry Mickie, I am getting married and I am not attracted to women like that. I wanted you to understand on your own but it's my fault for letting it go this far between us. I really need some space.. from you. You are just too much."

"No please, Trish, not that, I can't be without you." Mickie pleaded as she reached over and grabbed onto my hand. "There has to be something else I could do. Please Trish.." Well maybe I could have her start by apologizing to Ashley and maybe upon realizing that I am serious today. Mickie might back off a little bit. No. Don't give into her, we just talked about this. I looked over to watch a single tear roll down her cheek and that almost made me give in. Honey, this is the perfect time to reflect upon your actions and hopefully change for the better.

"Do you love me, Mickie?"

"Of course, of course I do! I am in love with you Patricia Stratigeas." God damn it, why did she has to use my real name like that? It hurt and that pain in my chest was going to continue to linger until I leave this place. Why is this so hard to do?

"If that's true, Mickie, I need you to respect my decision and allow me to leave." Her tight around my hand tightened immensely as I could feel how harshly she was shaking. Mickie gave a small smile with her tears flowing freely down her face before releasing my hand. I didn't wait for a response from the brunette and instead I turned my heels and started making my way toward the door. This is one of the hardest things that I have done and part of me wants to look back at her. Part of me wants to apologize and take it all back and have things return to normal. I heard a single footstep behind me which was the brunette possibly contemplating on coming after me. Opening and closing the door behind me, I leaned against it as a wave of relief came over me. I am finally free from that psychopath. I am free. No, that's not the only thing that this exchange resulted in. Psychopath or not, Mickie was still a good friend to me. And now, I ruined that friendship. No, she ruined it by behaving in a way such as this. Out of all the people in the world, what drew the brunette into loving me? I am not that special, I am just me. What is so special about someone like me that they will do to such lengths for? There was a dead silence in the hallway with the occasional loud noises from the audience in the filled stadium tonight. That was until I heard loud choked sobs from the other side of this door. Mickie.. Her sobs only grew louder and I could hear the heartbreak in those cries. Am I.. making the right choice? She's alone now, the poor girl is all alone and I was the only one that welcomed her with open arms. Although that was before I knew that she was a psychopath. My hand reached out for the doorknob before I managed to stop myself. Gritting my teeth, it took all the willpower I had to start walking down the hallway back toward catering where I hope Ash is. Patricia, you know that this is the right choice. It might not seem like it now. Her cries still echoed in the back of my mind but I will not turn back. No matter how much of a bad person this makes me seem, it needed to be done. This is actually hurting me too. I am truly sorry Mickie, I really am...

**Author's Note: I haven't had proper internet for like a week and it's been driving me insane, like super insane. But in the meantime I was able to slowly bring this chapter together and complete it. Now of course, a lot of shit happened that made me giggle and almost cry at the same time. My babe psychopath is so fun to write, I love her so much. I was originally going to write a larger author's note but I can't be fucked because it's like three thirty in the morning and I want to plan on other shit. I don't know how many chapters I plan to do. Maybe two or three more at most.. But what do you guys think is going to happen? Wait and find out on the next episode of DragonBallZ!**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower**

**Let me know what you think of this so far, review, favorite.. All that jazz and until next time..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: After almost a year, I am finally back with an update with this story. For a long time, I was stuck on how I was going to pace this. It was going to be 4 to 5 chapters at most. Now I am thinking about 7-10 chapters, maybe 11 if I do an epilogue. (My dumb ass couldn't have stuck to a one-shot like I originally planned) I have a better idea of what I want to happen. Sorry boys and girls, I think this is going to stay T-rating so no smut. Who knows, I could change my mind by the end. Anyways shorter chapter, but I hope you enjoy it. See you at the bottom..**

**Pairing: Psycho Mickie/Trish**

**Rating: T that could change at a later time..**

**Trish's POV**

_April 2nd, 2006_

Uncomfortable. That's the one word that describes how I have been feeling for a while now. I haven't been able pinpoint the reasoning for the unsettling feeling deep within my gut. Part of me wants to think that it's because tonight is the biggest show of the year. No. I used to be nervous all the time before a big show but those feelings wouldn't linger several weeks prior. Regret. It has been a couple weeks since my confrontation with Mickie James and the last time I spoke to her unless it was strictly professional. There were no more calls or a strand of text messages. Ashley was right all along but I knew that she was off her rocker. I wanted to give her a chance to get over this lovesick obsession on her own. Sadly the only solution was for me to cut her out of my life. I never wanted to do that to the poor girl, now Mickie's truly all alone. My mind is constantly replaying those pleas and the heartbreaking sobs once I left her alone in that locker room. The picture of her heartbroken and tear stained face stayed constantly etched in the back of my mind. Day after day it makes me wonder, did I really do the right thing? Emptiness. I would walk down the hallways of all the arena to an eerie silence, no one in sight. My head wanted to snap back and see if I was being followed. Which the answer now was always no. The rookie Diva was staying true to her word and let me go. I should feel at ease now knowing that I can get married to the love of my life without any problems. That's not the case. I haven't been home since the encounter, my mind hasn't been focusing on Rob or planning the wedding, it's been focused on Mickie. Why? Even though I am suppose to be free from her after months of insanity, the brunette is what's on my mind.

Our match was the seventh one on the card and the third title to be defended. There are many women that are being represented on the card tonight from in-ring competitors to managers all the same. Granted the other women's match on the card is a lingerie pillow fight sorry, 'playboy' pillow fight. Gotta appeal to the horny pervys in the audience. There is only going to be a few minutes before it's time to go out and perform. I was approaching the gorilla position as I saw two of the people from the last match stagger backstage. It was the hardcore match between Edge and Mick Foley and involved thumbtacks and a burning table. That spear spot was crazy. I hope that him and Mick are okay. Amy even took some barbed wire to the mouth which was wrapped around Mister Socko. She was bleeding so I imagine that her mouth was cut up pretty bad. I was going to end up crossing paths with my ex bestie at some point today, the match before mine is only like four minutes long. The fellow Canadian was the one to notice my presence first, and a second later, Amy was glaring at me. "You guys alright? Those bumps were nasty."

"Shit yeah, they were something alright. I can't believe I actually listened to Mick about that spot. That crowd went insane." Adam wasn't as big of a dick as Lita was a bitch, the two of us are on speaking terms. We have always been friends. He is always willingly to do anything for his passion and take all the stupid risks in the world. It's what we are paid to do. I mean hell, I had to strip down into my underwear and bark like a dog for Vince McMahon. Yeah, not really a shining achievement in my career so far. "Babe, go get your mouth looked at, I will be there in a few minutes. Promise." He looked over at the redhead, who had a hand covering one side of her lips with a rag. The green eyed woman glanced over to her lover for a brief second before shooting a glare over toward me. There was that familiar look that I have been used to in recent memories, she's really overshadowed by some sort of jealousy. I am not interested in Adam, you should know this better than anyone, Ames. "Babe. It's alright. I will be right there. Wish Trish good luck with her match." Lita said nothing and started walking away which was honestly what I expected, she hasn't said anything nice to me in months now. The blonde man shook his head from side to side, "I guess that you guys still aren't on speaking terms."

"Who knows if we ever will again." I do miss having my best friend around but this change in her was too great for our friendship it seems. I always wanted her to be the maid of honor at my wedding. Ashley is going to have that honor now. One day she will come back to her senses and I might not be there for her. I miss the old Amy, my original road wife. "You did great out there tonight."

"Thanks. You and Mickie are going to kill it tonight as well. That storyline has fans going-"

"God, Adam are you, alright?" A female voice cut me off, we both looked over to see the familiar envy blue bangs of their other female stablemate rushing over to Edge's side. Daisy is another woman that will be performing in front of the large crowd in her first Wrestlemania. A couple matches after mine is the World Heavyweight Championship Match. It's a triple threat involving Rey Mysterio, Randy Orton and Angle as the champ. Daisy being the valet for her boyfriend will definitely be inserting herself in there a lot. Speaking of Randy, where is he? "How could you be so reckless like that? It was a badass spot yeah but still.." She was scolding the blonde man with what seems like genuine concern. Her hand rested on her upper back as she cringed looking at the tacks that were embedded into his skin. Sanders hasn't even noticed me yet and it's probably better that she doesn't.

"I am banged up but I will be fine. Daisy, don't worry." Part of me wants to think that this is weird, I never see the raven haired woman without her best friend or her boyfriend. Yet she hasn't even asked about Amy at all. "I was just talking to Trish for a moment before going to get checked out."

"Oh Stratus." Those hazel eyes drilled into me like I have done something to make her dislike me. I hardly know the bitch and I don't like her. Her attitude is matching Amy's and I bet she's been influenced by the redhead in more ways than one. "Chit chat can happen later, you need to make sure that you are okay. Up now." Daisy was very adamant about getting him looked at and possibly trying to get him away from me. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed someone very familiar making her way over toward the three of us. A small smile presented itself across my lips as I watched Daisy gently help Edge up to his feet. Her eyes lit up the second that she saw however she seemed way more composed than before. Our last few encounters were hardly conversation between the two of us, usually going over what we would be doing during the show. Strictly professional which is how I want it to be between Mickie and I. Mickie's outfit was perfect to showcase her innocent yet psychotic nature. A pink tube top and a matching short pink top with a thick, white frill around the waistline. White fur boots, pink knee pads and a mini white jacket was enough to finish the outfit out. The lighter colors really showed off her tanned complexion, the outfit exposed enough of her toned body. It's a good look for her. "Great now the psycho's here."

I braced myself for impact. I was expecting Mickie to snap at the raven haired woman but instead sent a smirk her way. Hm? She's not losing her shit over being called a psycho. She despises that word with all her being. Not a sign of anger anywhere on her, I am pretty impressed. "Honey, you are just angry that your boyfriend is in deep shit and you might have to be without him for sixty days. And that means, you will have nothing substantial to bring to the table. Hell, they might send you home with his ass." The look on Daisy's face was priceless. It went from dumbfounded to fuming within a matter of seconds, she was the one that was going to pounce on the smaller brunette. Better get some ice for that burn. What has Orton done to get himself in trouble? I haven't heard anything about Randy or a possible suspension. I wonder what happened. It's not any of my business. "Tend to Adam's boo boos and keep your mouth shut. Buh bye."

"Let's just go, stop trying to start stuff with them. Not cool." Adam scolded the younger woman as she gave us another side glare before focusing her attention on the Rated R Superstar. She listens to him better than she would Randy. Orton would probably feed her ego further, Adam isn't like that though outside of the ring. "Good luck on your match tonight, ladies." Adam being the nicer one of the duo wished us luck tonight, we both thanked him and the pair started leaving. I don't know how Edge can handle being around people with attitudes like them. I watched the pair walk away as Daisy wrapped her arm around his waist to support his weight.

"H-hey Trish.." That got my eyes to leave the pair of Heels and back to Mickie, who awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. "You look great tonight."

"You do too, Mick." A pink hue covered her cheeks as I looked to see if the match between Booker and Boogeyman was over yet. It should be close and our video package will be next. Why is it so hard to speak to the brunette? I do feel bad for what I did but looking at her now; maybe it was for the best. "How have you been?"

"I am okay. Nervous about tonight." This is Mickie's first Wrestlemania so I can imagine the butterflies flying in her stomach right now.

"Naturally but you are going to do great things tonight." I have held this Championship for four hundred and forty eight days now, since I defeated Lita doing my heel run. That was all the way back in January of 2005 and nine months before I met Mickie James. I wasn't sure how long I was going to hold the title, this being my sixth reign and all. I have been certain of how I wanted to lose the belt for a while now, Mickie doesn't know that I was the one that went to Vince telling him I wanted to drop it. Our feud has been historic and will continue to be as such.

"Only because I have someone like you in there with me." There have been thoughts that have lingered in the back of my mind for a while now. Though I am unsure if I am going to act on those thoughts. I know that one day, there isn't going to be a Trish Stratus performing every week on Raw. I need someone to carry this division for me and it was decided a while back that it was going to be Mickie James. Despite our rocky history outside the ring, I know that she has what it takes. "You are THE Trish Stratus after all.."

"You are going to tell a great story along with me tonight. That's what we have been doing for over six months now. It's because you are the Mickie James."

"Thanks Trish, that really does mean a lot coming from you.." There was that familiar fire in her eyes that I love to see. She is more confident which means that I have done my job as a locker room leader. Mickie's smiles means more to me now since guilt still lingers inside me. "I mean it. Thank you for everything you've done for me." The genuine gratitude expressed made my heart skip a beat or two as I watched the small brunette hold her hand out to me. Once again I was expecting her to embrace me or something but instead a handshake. Interesting. Our video package was now playing and Mickie's cue to go onto the stage was about a minute away. Booker, Sharmell and Martin had already left the gorilla position and went elsewhere.

I couldn't help but smile and shake her hand which earned me a big, cheeky grin. "Let's kill it tonight."

"But ummm.. Are you.. alright with what I am suppose to do right? If not, I won't do it. Say the word." There was some hesitation in the question pertaining to an awkward spot that we are going to be doing tonight. Since I know that it is only a spot for the match, it's not going to bother me. I have done worse that I wish to forget. I didn't respond verbally but instead nodded my head yes. "Alright! See you out there, Trish!" Her music started to play and she skipped out of gorilla and onto the stage to a loud pop. I looked at the monitor and watched that massive smile as she skipped down to ring with millions of eyes on her. With a sigh, I grabbed the Women's Championship and waited for the music to stop. You can do this, Patricia. Tonight's going to be special.

_After the match.._

Proud. I guess that could be the one word I could use to describe the feeling I am experiencing right now. A feeling that is always so surreal performing at the biggest event of the year. My body seemed to be moving on it's own after the three count. My eyes stayed glued to Mickie as I watched her slowly back up the ramp holding the championship belt into the air. Pain shot down my leg and down to my ankle which I might have fucked up during the match with that one spot. I loved watching all the mixtures of emotions that she was displaying giving me the best psychotic looks that she could muster up. I could see her glossy eyes, I know that she was probably overwhelmed with emotions but yet she never broke her character. The brunette went down to one knee and blew me a kiss while I stared back in disbelief. That psychopath had finally bested me, Mickie James had gotten into my head and it cost me. She was the better woman this time and I couldn't have been happier. Watching the brunette disappear through the curtain that meant I could make my exit. It took me a minute or two to finally limp my way back to the gorilla; absorbing the last cheers of the crowd for me. Vince had just stormed off for whatever reason, he seemed furious about something. I thought the match went amazing. One of my best. Of course, I couldn't take about five more steps without being tackled into embrace by the ecstatic new Champion. "T-Thank you Trish! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Before I could even react, her arms wrapped around my neck and she started to sob into my shoulder. Part of me wanted her to respect my personal space which we had discussed multiple times around, but this felt welcoming. I was okay with this. The circumstances here are completely different from before. "See I told you. You killed it tonight, Champ." Her sobs only grew louder as I returned the embrace. The brunette only looked at me with tears running down her cheeks, that perfect white smile lighting up the entire place.

"W-we did. Mama was in the audience tonight. S-she got to see me fulfill one of my dreams. Grand Papi got to watch us from above. I am so h-happy!" Her mother was out there tonight, well I guess I wouldn't have known since I haven't talked to her in about two weeks. Not going to lie, the days have been going by slow since Mickie hasn't been around. Talking to her in a normal conversation feels nice. The new Champion let out a sigh and started recomposing herself after all the overwhelming emotions. She rubbed the tears rolling down her cheeks and gave me another smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to invade your personal space like that. I was just so.. excited… ya know." Mickie spoke with a small blush appearing across her cheeks once again, her eyes lingering down toward the floor. There was the innocence that would sometimes shine through. I somewhat find it adorable to see someone so outgoing and loud to be timid like this. "Wait.. How is your ankle doing, Trish? We need to get it looked at."

"Might have sprained it, nothing major though." I said nonchalantly as the brunette gave me a look of disbelief that I wasn't worried about it.

"Let me get you to the medical room to get examined, Trish. Please pretty please, I couldn't bear the thought of you actually being hurt. It would be all my fault. I am sorry.. So sorry." Mickie made a gesture toward my ankle that I hadn't been putting all my pressure on it. It does hurt like a bitch but that's what happens whenever it gets rammed into the ring post. It was a spot that was suppose to happen so I wouldn't be mad at Mickie even if I did get injured. "Please let me help you and make sure you are okay. After that I will keep my promise and leave you alone. Scout's honor." That last part hit me harder than I was expecting it too, there was hinted sadness in her voice and it got through to me too. Maybe I was being too hard on her, what I did was inexcusable but yet, here she is. Do I want her to really go away now? This is the first time in two weeks that I have felt this way… felt happy. She was so eager to help me, and I know that this would bring her a lot of happiness. It's the least I can do. Having a little more time with this new Mickie would be nice.

"Mickie, I-"

"Hey Trishie! You did great out there!" Another familiar voice called out to me which got Mickie to snap her head over in that direction. I should have known that my best friend would be one of the first to congratulate me. Ashley ran over to my side and gave me a quick hug. My eyes darted over to the brunette beside me purely out of instinct. I remember what happened last time between these two all too well. That whole scenario has appeared in my dreams many times now. Every single one has played out differently. Some way worse than others. All she did was flash a small smile at me. "You aren't hurt, are you?"

"I think she might have sprained her ankle. I was going to take her to get evaluated." Surprisingly Mickie actually spoke to the other blonde, who shot her a short glare.

"I will take her there, you just stay away from her like you said you would."

"Ashley. Stop." It came out as a hiss as I looked over at Mickie, whose eyes had lost all that light from earlier. I could see how much that statement had hurt her feelings. I know Ashley is only trying to look out for me but that was just rude. Maybe I wanted her company.. I do want her to go with me, catching up would be nice. I wasn't wanting another fight to break out between the two so I was quick to try and inject myself. "Mickie-"

Her name barely left my lips before the younger brunette cut me off. "It's cool, Trish. As long as you get looked at it doesn't matter who takes you. I forgot that I promised Candice that we would hang out tonight. I don't want to stand her up." She is used to me rejecting all of her requests and the one time I was going to be fine with it. Also it's refreshing to hear that Mickie has managed to make a friend in all this mess. Candice is a sweet girl despite her mean girl persona. That last sentence almost seemed like it was a jab at me, but Mickie's not a spiteful person. The amount of times that I stood her up or lied to her, almost outnumbers the amount of times I actually hung out with her. Yet that woman never blamed me, it was always someone else's fault. No. That was all solely mine alone. She always forgave me. Always. "Take care of her." Ashley didn't say anything in response to Mickie but instead her eyes looked over toward me. The blonde let out a nod before looking down to my ankle. "I will see you tomorrow, Trish. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, Mickers." Hey eyes widened upon hearing the old nickname that we called her. It left my lips without much thought but it made the smaller brunette smile wide again. I heard her let out a giggle before holding on her new title and skipping down the hallway. "Why did you have to be so mean to her? She is keeping her promise."

"Mickie might be for now, only because she's playing you." Ashley didn't beat around the bush with her thoughts. It was common knowledge that the Diva Search winner hated the brunette with a passion. It was her influence that helped me put my foot down to her and cut her out of my life. Day in and day out, I always wonder if I did the right thing. "You are one of the sweetest people I have ever met, Trish. She's going to use that against you and insert herself back into the picture."

To be fair, I don't think that Mickie has ever lied to me since I have known her. The brunette has never gone back on a promise no matter what hoops she had to jump through. Everything was always for my sake. "I don't think so, Ash. I believe her." Massaro didn't say anything at first as we both started making our way toward the evaluation room and hopefully I don't have to deal with anymore bullshit. "Are you sure that you can support me with your leg in that condition? I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I will be fine, helping you is more important to me right now." Ashley cares so much about me, I understand why she does the things that she does. We are best friends, I will always do the same for her. All I want right now is for her to leave Mickie alone. She's going to change and hopefully, we can start over with a clean slate. That's what I am hoping for. "Be careful around her, Trish. That's all I ask." Careful is my middle name. Actually it's Anne but you get my point, I would never go back to that insanity. The woman that used to be my stalker will leave me alone and I can focus on the important things in life.

_The next day…_

_Before RAW..._

The Raw after Wrestlemania is always my favorite of the year, we have an audience from all around the globe. Shit always gets crazy, this year will be no different. I arrived at the arena a little early compared to some, I didn't look to see who was already here. Tonight I am competing in a short tag team match. My partner was Torrie, who has been a good friend of mine for years. We are going against the team of Candice and Mickie. I don't want me doing too much because of my ankle, it's nothing serious and will heal in a few days. I guess that's my excuse to talk to Mickie, she was probably worried sick and blaming herself for hurting me. Listen to me, this doesn't sound like me at all. I am thinking of excuses to go talk to someone. Get your shit together, Patricia. All these thoughts managed to distract me so much that I turned the corner and immediately collided with another body. The force almost made me fall backwards and braced myself for impact but it never happened. An arm wrapped around my back and made sure I never fell down. That was close, I need to pay more attention. "Woah, you alright, Trish. I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. You aren't hurt, are you?" My eyes opened upon hearing the oh so familiar voice that played the heroine for me many times now. However the woman in front of me looked completely different from the night before.

"No I am fine. Thanks Mickie." A perfectly dimpled smile appeared on her face as I scanned her over to take in this new look. The biggest change was that brown hair was now dyed a beautiful blonde color and wavy despite it normally being straight. The tips however were still her natural hair color so it was a good transition. Those pant latex pants with white ribbons laced up the side were eerily similar to the ones that I wear. Her top was a white V-neck that stopped at the beginning of her stomach. It was exposed on the sides but tied up, it showed enough to show the black sports bra she was underneath. '100% Ass-kicking Babe' was printed over a red, blue and yellow star. This all seemed familiar. Wait a second, that's my shirt! This is my outfit but a different colored top. Why? Was Ashley right and now she's trying to mess with my head again? Don't overreact again and just ask her what's going on. "Say Mickie, that look.."

"Yeah? You like it! Does it look good on me? I look exactly like you now!" The preppy now blonde bounced up and down excitedly and did a little twirl to show me the whole outfit. This is a little weird for me, I am getting some serious deja vu. Did my words really not get through to her? I was hoping that she would get over this obsessive phase of hers. Two weeks must not have been long enough. My eyes narrowed at the younger woman as she immediately placed her hands out in front of me. "Wait! Wait! Trish, it's not what you are thinking. I swear no crazy stuff, this is for the storyline! Pinky promise! Remember what they talked to us about.."

"Oh." All the storyline stuff slipped my mind considering everything that has happened outside the ring the past few months. I don't know how I could forget, I am the co writer for this story we are telling. "Sorry for insinuating something else."

"All is forgiven, I have been a little overbearing these past months." A little is quite the understatement but I am not going to correct her. She realizes that so that's a start to something new I could only hope. "But I want your honest opinion about this, do I look sexy as Trish Stratus? I mean, there can be only one you of course, but can I pass as your double?" Once again the new blonde did a twirl to show off the entire outfit, followed by an innocent giggle. That giggle was enough to make me smile once again, it is something that seems to brighten everything without even trying. Why? Who knows? Sometimes I find myself questioning things that will never matter.

"You look amazing, I feel like I am looking in a mirror." This hasn't been the first time that she has had to impersonate me and by the way the storyline is going, not the last time either. Mickie's very talented so she can pull this off very well.

"Eek! Thank you so much!" Mickie spoke hopping around excitedly for the third time. It's kinda cute not going to lie. "Now I don't have to worry about letting you down. But now that's taken care of, how is your ankle? You did get it looked at, right? You aren't hurt, are you?" She looked at me with concerned eyes and patiently waited for my answer.

"It will be back to normal in a few days, I will have to be careful whenever I compete tonight."

"You shouldn't be walking on it so much. Do you need me to fetch you an ice pack? Does it hurt? Do you need any medicine? You should be resting, Trish." There is that overbearing nature that drove me insane for months. Her intentions are pure sure but it always comes off way too strong for my liking normally. This time seems different, I don't have the urge to slap her across the face, it's almost welcoming. "Let's get you into the locker room so you can sit down and relax." She grabbed my hand but instead of leading me away, the natural brunette stopped. Mickie let out a sigh and released my hand. Turning back to face me, she spoke, "Sorry Trish, I know you can handle yourself. I just feel bad that it's my fault you're hurt."

"It's not your fault. These things happen all the time." It's all a part of the business, shit happens. We are taking risks every single time that we step out into the squared circle.

"I know but I would never want something like that to happen to you."

"I know but it's okay. I am going to be fine. It's funny that I ran onto you. I came early hoping that I would be about to let you know what the doctors said. That way you don't worry anymore." The awkward laughter that followed from the new champ showed that my instincts were right and that she was worrying about this a lot. Ashley will probably be arriving soon so I want to avoid any conflict if possible. "But listen, I-"

"There you are, I have been looking everywhere for you!" A high pitched voice made itself known to us as we glanced over to see the owner. It never took a rocket scientist to identify that particular sweet sounding voice. It radiates innocence. It was Maria. The backstage interviewer skipped her away in between the two of us with the biggest smile on her face. "Mickie, it's time for..." The brunette trailed off as she looked at Mickie and then over to me, repeating the process several times before cocking her head to the side. That's precious. Her lips curved into a pout, her head moving side to side. Maria took one last look at both of us before lowering her gaze to the ground. "I… I am so confused... You look exactly like Trish, Mickie." Instead of looking at the new Champion, she beamed excitement over at me.

"No Ria.. I am Mickie." Maria's mouth made an 'o' shape as she scratched her head looking at the now blonde woman. I am astonished that this is even confusing anyone but it's not that difficult to confuse Maria. She's precious as can be but definitely not the sharpest crayon in the box. "What are you doing here?"

The youngest woman stood there for a moment thinking about the question intensely it seems. "I forgot.." A blush appeared across her cheeks, Mickie blinked at her a couple times before turning and looking at me. I don't know what she's doing here, it must have been important judging on her embarrassment over forgetting the answer. Nothing about this woman should surprise me at this point; half of the time she doesn't remember our names. "Oh I remember now! Your photoshoot, we need to get over there." I don't have a photoshoot so it would be logical that she is talking about Mickie. New Champion photoshoots are always fun to do. The former Diva search contestant reached out and grabbed my hand. "Let's go Mickie.."

She dragged me a couple steps before I managed to stop her. "Wait a second Maria, I am the real Trish." Once again, the young Diva turned around looked at me like I was fucking with her. Mickie let out a muffled chuckle that I managed to hear barely. "Mickie is the blonde with the Women's Championship."

"Oh I get it now!" It's not that hard to distinguish between the both of us but I will let you think what you want.

"I am ready to go, Maria." The preppy brunette was already walking down the hallways without realizing that Mickie wasn't following behind her. The other blonde took a couple steps not saying anything to me. Not even a goodbye, it seems weird to have her saying anything to me. I am not going to be mad about it. I am kinda mad that she hasn't said anything to me. The sound of footsteps halted as Mickie snapped her head back to me. "...See you later, Trish?"

The tone showed the hesitation that she was experiencing and that managed to hurt my feelings somewhat. I don't want her to be afraid of talking to me anymore. All I wanted was to be friends with her but she carried it too far. I had to put my foot down but sometimes I feel like I am a monster. I watched the expression on her face slowly fade away. Shit. Trish say something to her. "Yeah. I will see you later." Those dimples made their presence known as her lips curled upwards. I could no longer see the big grin that she had one her face but I knew it was there to stay. Once they disappeared from my sights, my heels turned the opposite way. I walked back toward the way I came. These feelings that I have, I can't put them into words. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Happiness. A smile plastered over my face as I navigated the empty hallways, hopefully this isn't the last time I feel like this. "Wait.." Mumbling to myself, I made a sharp u-turn and decided on a new destination. I highly doubt that Mickie would mind if I watch her little photoshoot, who better to learn from the Trish Stratus herself. I am the best at being me after all. What Ashley doesn't know won't hurt her..

**Author's Note: My precious psycho babe must be protected at all cost, she's mine. -protectively holds Mickie- I do love what I have written in this chapter, there seems to be a lot of confusion, regret in Trish's mind. Has she really done the right thing? Better get Daisy a fucking burn heal but Mickie got her good. I love writing Daisy as a bitch, it's almost as natural as writing her as a flirt. Maria is another precious gem, she couldn't tell Trish and Mickie apart. You knew I was going to have my cutie do more cameos. That killed me whenever I had this idea..**

**Anywho, how is everyone holding up in this crazy ass world now? My state isn't on lockdown but since I am 'an essential employee' I still have to work. And come in contact with many people every day doing so. Oh well, I would prefer going back to 2019 please. I might have been a depressed mess then but hell I am now too. I am just tired of this pandemic, go away plz. Hopefully it doesn't take me another year to update this one.. Time next time ;)**

**#FuckItUp**

**#PussyPower**

**Let me know what you think of this so far, review, favorite.. All that jazz and until next time..**


End file.
